The Many Failed Pick Up Lines of James Potter
by MeBeChely
Summary: James likes Lily. Lily doesn't like James. Everyone knows that. But James wants to change Lily's opinion of him. So, he tries using pick up lines. Will they work? Takes place during their 7th year. Mostly Lily's POV. T just to be safe
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and now writting this on my evil laptop.

Hi! I haven't written anything in way to long. I just got this idea yesterday, I hope you like it! The real chapters will be much longer than this.

* * *

><p>James is the biggest idiot on earth. Ever since first year he has been basically obsessed with me. Back then it seemed innocent and kind of adorable. But now, he is just plain annoying and slightly creepy.<p>

FLASH BACK TO FIRST YEAR

The sorting just finished. I am officially a Gryffindor. Now I am at the Gryffindor table enjoying a delicious feast and talking to a few of the other first year girls. Or at least I was, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a boy, I think his name is Jake Rotter or something like that. "Hi, I'm James, James Potter. What's your name?"

James, I knew it started with a J. He stuck out his hand, I shook it politely. "Lily, Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you, Lily. Anyways, I saw you get sorted and I was just wondering, have you always been this cute? Or did you have to work on it?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Did he seriously just try and use a pick up line? Petunia told me about them. She says they are just a thing guys will use to try and make you date them. But they are all really cheesy and stupid.

From the corner of my eye I saw him walk away and return to his mates. They started talking and laughing and showing off a bit. I must admit, he is sort of cute. But mummy said that I must focus on getting good grades and not get to distracted, so I did my best not to.

END FLASHBACK

Now I am in my 7th year at Hogwarts. A lot has changed since 1st year. I have learned that although I am wonderful at potions along with several other classes, I am rubbish at transfigurations. And I am no longer friends with the girls who I talked with at the start of 1st year. Now they are all spoiled brats who wear to much makeup, they wear their shirts unbuttoned, they pull their skirts to high, and they worship the ground James and his friends (or as they call themselves, the marauders) walk on. But I am still friends with one of the girls who is nothing like the others, her name is Alice. She has been my best friend after Severus turned out to be a jerk.

Almost everything has changed. The only thing that hasn't changed at all, is that James is still constantly asking me out. Sometimes he will just say, 'Go out with me Evans?' and leave it at that. But sometimes he will use pick up lines. I still find them irritating and stupid. But I have learned that instead of just turning away from him, it is much more fun to use a witty comeback.

Speaking of James, here he comes now. He walks over to where I am sitting in the library. He says in his most seductive tone, "Hey Evans, is this seat taken?"

"No James, it's free. And now, so is this one."

I grab my books and walk away to my dorm. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm the head girl so I stay in the Heads dorm now. But, James is head boy (not sure how that happened) so he does to. We just found out about it last week, when the year started. He was overjoyed at the thought of it. But for me, not so much. I have a feeling that if James has anything to do with it, this will be a long year full of pick up lines.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Hate it? Want to avada me cause it was that terrible? Review and let me know! I will post the first real chapter really soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

I'm sorry it took me so long to post this. I have been really busy. But I promise, it will not take me this long to post anymore. And the chapters will be longer to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but the closest I can get to that is writing this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Today started like any other day. I got up at the same time I do everyday, I got dressed in my uniform like I do everyday, I ate the same thing for breakfast as I do everyday, everything was normal. I'm sitting in the dining hall, talking to Alice. I am finishing up my bowl of oatmeal, soon I'll be off to class. But before I could stand up, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find James. It was almost exactly like the time we first met. Especially after he opened his mouth. "He Evans. I just wanted to know, how does it feel to be the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. How does it feel to be the biggest jerk at Hogwarts?"

I grabbed my books and walked out of the hall, Alice soon followed. I could hear the laughter of the other mauraders at James's latest failure. But I know this isn't the end of it. He will continue to ask me out everyday, until I say yes. So basically, it will never end.

Today, I have transfigurations first. I am absolutely terrible at it. We are supposed to turn a stool, into a porcupine. But the closest I can get is a stool cover in quills. I look over at James, he has a cute little porcupine sitting on his desk. I look at my stool, and I try the spell again. Now it at least has some claws on the legs. I sigh, and look down again at my book. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. I was about to give up, but I felt a warm breath on the top of my head. I looked up, it was James of course. "Looks like you could use some help, Evans."

"No, not from you."

"Evans, you and I both know that you are rubbish at transfigurations. And that stool looks nothing like a porcupine."

"Sure it does. It has quills…and nails."

"Here, let me show you. Stand up. Now, what you were doing was a sharp direct movement with your wand. You should have been doing a slower, smooth movement, like this. Just say the spell and I'll show you."

He grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him, and he nodded. I said the spell, and he helped me with the motion. And right before my eyes, the stool transformed into a porcupine. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks James."

He gave his wand a swish and it turned back into a normal stool. "Now you try."

I bit my lip. There is no way it will turn out as well this time. But I tried anyways. I said the spell, and I tried to do the motion like James showed me. It worked! Well, sort of. It's feet were shaped oddly. But it was much better than I would of done by myself. "Wow, thanks James."

"Your welcome. Now just keep practicing that and you will definitely get an O. And maybe in exchange for that, you could help me out with potions?"

"Alright. But not because we're friends or anything, because I am sick of your explosions getting me covered in muck."

"Okay, if you say so. But before that, there is something I want to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No, did it hurt when they kicked you out?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "See ya later, Evans."

When will he just give up? He knows that I will never say yes. I know he doesn't even like me. He is just mad that I haven't said yes. He thinks of me as a challenge. If I say yes, we will probably just go on one date, and then he'll move on to the next girl that walks by. I admit, at first I thought he was kind of cute. And he was sort of nice. But he is the most irritating person on earth. He won't stop pulling pranks, making fun of people, and acting like he owns the world. He makes me sick. The class just ended, I have charms now. It is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Want to Avada me for making cause you think it sucked that bad? Review and let me know! Reviews do really make me write faster. Cause if I know that people actually like what I write, it makes me want to give them more. So let me know exactly what you think!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The day is nearing it's end. Classes are over, supper has been eaten, and now I am finishing up my homework. I am just putting the finishing touches on my charms essay. It isn't due for another week, but I hate procrastinating. Because if I put something off until later, I often forget about it. "And, done!"

I put the lid on my bottle of ink, and I set down my quill. I leaned my head back on the couch in the heads dorm, and I closed my eyes. I was almost asleep, when I heard a loud voice say, "Lily, you asleep?"

I groaned. He really can be an idiot. "No Potter, I was in a coma. Thanks for saving my life."

He chuckled and showed his lopsided grin. "What do you want Potter?"

"Well, this morning you said you would help me with potions. And since your done with your homework, I thought now might be a good time."

I looked at my watch, it's nearly midnight. "Potter, it's midnight and we have classes tomorrow."

"So?"

"So I actually plan on waking up on time tomorrow. I'll tutor you some other time."

"Alright, goodnight Evans."

I got up and headed for my room. But before I got the stairs, "Are you forgetting something?"

I looked at my arms. I had my essay, my feather pen, my ink well, and all my scraps of parchment. I have everything. "I don't think so, did I?"

"Yes, me!"

"No thanks."

I turned around and walked away from him. I walked into my room and set my things down on my desk, than flopped on my bed. I love it in here. Somehow, the room basically taps into your mind. So it basically turns into your dream room. It's painted Gryffindor red and gold. My bed has emerald blankets, which matches my eyes. And there is a balcony overlooking the grounds. There is one thing I hate about this room though. The bathroom is shared by Potter and I. So in the morning I have to dash to get in there first.

I get up and change into my pajamas and lay down in my bed. I toss and turn for what feels like hours. I need to clear my head. So I grab my broom from where it is leaning against the wall. No one knows this, but I love flying. If people knew I liked it they would probably make try out for quid itch. And I hate doing things in front of people, I have horrible stage fright. I flew out my window. I soared over the grounds for a good half hour, then I returned to the balcony.

I was about to go inside when I was stopped by a voice. "I didn't know you flew."

I quickly turned around. Of course, it was Potter. "Umm, yeah."

"Your pretty good, you might make a good seeker."

"No, that's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"I have stage fright. Whenever I get in front of a group of people I freeze up."

"Really? You don't seem like the type to do that. But anyways, think about it. We could use you on the team."

"Okay, I will. But no promises."

I went inside and jumped on my bed. I was awake for awhile, thinking. Wondering if James actually meant that I was good, or if this was just another attempt to make me go out with him. He is absolutely obsessed with me. But not in a creepy sort of way, it's almost sweet. Wait, stop that Lily. He is just trying to prove that he can have any girl that he wants. He doesn't actually like you, you are just another challenge. If I actually ment something to him, he wouldn't date random girls in between his attempts. An he probably would put more effort into it than just his cheesy pick up lines. I was confused. But somehow, I managed to fall asleep, with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Hate it? Want to accio a baseball bat and hit me with it cause you think it was that bad? Review!<p>

By the way, if you want in your review you can tell me some of your favorite pick up lines. If I use it, you'll get a shout out :) Reviews make me post faster. So this times, I would like to get at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

I only ended up getting 1 review, instead of the 3 I asked for. But it has been a bit to long since i last updated, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It has been nearly a week since the night when James caught me flying. I have spent several nights tutoring James with potions. And in exchange, he has been helping me a bit with transfigurations. It has been hard work, but the both of us are improving.

For some crazy reason we are both almost starting to get along. He still asks me out everyday, but it is less embarrassing and irritating. Some people have actually asked me if we are dating. We aren't of course. So my response is normally something like struggling to say no because I am laughing so hard. We get along, but we aren't dating. We aren't even friends! But they won't relent. Anyways…We have patrol tonight, so I had better get out of my room and meet him in our common room.

I walked down the stairs to meet him. When I came downstairs he was standing by the couch waiting for me. He smiled and we left together in silence. We had been walking for about 10 minutes before he spoke. "Hey Evans, did you see me drop something when you came downstairs?"

I thought back. "No, I don't think so. What do you think you dropped?"

"My jaw!"

By that, he basically meant that I looked hot. That was just another stupid pick up line, just another attempt to ask me out again. "You know, I think you did drop something. But not your jaw."

He hit his pockets, probably thinking he dropped his wand. After finding it, he asked "Really? What did I drop?"

"Your dignity."

With that I walked away. I know, I should be patrolling with him. But he can just be so irritating! Sure, he's sweet, charming, interesting, super hot, and…wait! What am I saying? James is none of those things! If I meant those things…that would mean I liked him! And I most definitely do not.

I kept patrolling alone, it may be better this way. And it is definitely easier than hearing anyone out of bed without having a voice talking in my ear. But it is sort of lonely. And it can be a bit scary walking through the dark hallways…alone.

I kept on going for another hour or so, until our shift was over. I walked inside and flopped on the couch. I am absolutely exhausted! I closed my eyes. I didn't get off after that.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. Not the couch where I fell asleep, my bed. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. It is the weekend, so I wore my own casual clothes instead of my uniform. I found James sitting on the couch, reading. "Hey Evans, did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, do you know if I like…sleep walked or something? I though I fell asleep on the couch."

"You did fall asleep on the couch. But you didn't sleepwalk. When I came in you were on the couch, and I figured you might be more comfortable in your own bed. But you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you. So I carried you up."

"Oh, thanks. We should probably go get some breakfast before it's all gone."

We went downstairs and sat with our friends. For once though, we all sat together. We talked, joked, and laughed. Then James brought up something that I was hoping he wouldn't. "Evans, you know the quiditch try outs are next Saturday. You should sign up and get practicing."

Our friends were all confused, everyone was saying things like: "You play quiditch? You can actually fly? Since when?"

I sent a look at James, which he didn't seem to catch. As he kept on talking about it. "Oh yeah, she flies. I caught her last week during one of her late night flies. She is quite good."

"I am not very good Potter. And I never said I was trying out."

I grabbed my books and left, alone. I headed out for my favorite old tree by the lake. I started reading, getting caught up in the world of my fairy tales. I didn't even notice when someone walked up beside me. "I'm sorry."

I looked up and saw James again. "What for?"

"I didn't think about the fact that you may not want people to know about your flying. It is personal to you. And it helps you clear your head and get away from all the pressure. And I know that you don't like doing things in front of people. So I should of known that you might not want to try out. But I still think you should. You really are good. You may not think you are, but you didn't see. You were going so fast, and I saw your dives. You would be a perfect seeker. So please think about it."

"Thanks Potter, I'll think about it. Maybe it won't be so bad."

"That's great Evans." He said, his face and eyes smiling. "Oh, before I go, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"What's that?"

"What time do you have to be back in heaven?"

I chuckled, "Goodbye Potter."

He lifted is hands in defeat as he walked away. He won't be giving up anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Hate it? Want to shove me into the whomping willow cause it sucked that bad? Review and let me know!<p>

I don't really see why you can't take a moment and post a quick review. I really do appreciate every review. You have no idea how big of a smile I get when I see that there is a new review. And then I go straight to typing cause the reviews make me want to give you more as fast as I can. So please, post a review?


	5. Chapter 4

I know what your thinking. What? She's updating already? Yes, yes I am. It's because this week the play I'm doing is doing a small preformance in a festival, so we have to get ready for that so I won't have time to write. And next week is opening night AND my birthday so I really will be busy. Anyways, I hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I have made my decision, I am trying out for quiditch! I know that there is no possible way I will get on the team, so I won't ever have to fly in front of anyone. Plus, it will finally get James to stop bugging me about it. I swear, it is all he talks about now! He hardly even asks me out anymore (not that I'm complaining) because he is so focused on this!

I got changed into something I fly in and I headed down to the pitch. I had Alice put my name on the sign up sheet which was in the Gryffindor common room so I'm all set to try out.

When I got there I saw several guys I know from class, and younger ones I tutored. But there were only 2 other girls, and they weren't even sporty girls. They are probably just here to get a date with Potter. Oh, speak of the devil…here he is. "Alright, lets have the people trying put for Chaser over here, Keepers over there, Beaters here, and Seekers right here."

We all split off into our groups. As I walked over to where the other seekers were I caught James's eyes briefly and I saw a small smile sneak on to his face. Then he almost shouted so everyone could hear "Hey Evans, you come here often?"

Never mind about him not asking me out anymore, he's back. "Only in your dreams Potter."

I heard a couple of the guys laugh, and the girls glared at me. "We are going to start with a warm up, 10 laps around the pitch. We started on the laps, some finished quicker than others. After that, James had our groups fly almost freely. He cut several people then, and for good reason. Some of the people (including the 2 girls) couldn't hardly stay on their brooms! A few others because they were obviously not in control. Then he had the groups each do a few exercises to test their skills. Several more people were then cut until there were just 4 chasers, 3 keepers, 5 beaters, and 1 other seeker. He then announced that the teams would be posted later that night.

I went into the tiny girls changing room and changed back into my normal, not sweaty clothes. Then I went up to James's and my dorm. I grabbed a book off of the giant bookshelf in the corner and started reading until I heard Potter come in through the door a few hours later. "Hey Evans."

"Hello Potter."

"I should probably tell you that the list is up now. But I'll save you the trouble of going all the way there. You made the team."

I didn't know whether to be happy, or completely terrified. "Are you serious?"

"No, that's my best friend. I'm James. But yes, you did make it. Please tell me you can do it."

I thought for a few moments. If I am on the team, it may almost help with when I'm looking for a job. It would show several skills people look for in employees. "Alright Potter, I guess I will."

He smiled a smile bigger than I have ever seen before. Then surprisingly, he ran up and hugged me. It was a bit awkward. "James?"

"Yes Lily?"

Did he just call me Lily? That is the first time in 7 years he has called me that. "Could you move? Your suffocating me."

He quickly moved. For a moment there I thought I saw a faint blush creep on to his cheeks. It was sort of cute. "Oh, sorry."

"And Potter, did you call me Lily?"

The blush is back. "Oh, I guess I did."

"You should do it more often, sounds good in your voice."

"I'll call you Lily if you call me James."

"Alright, James. It's a deal."

We shook hands like it was a business deal and at the same time started laughing. "Well, we had better get to the dining hall. Dinner will be served soon."

We walked down there, chatting and laughing all the way. When we came in people started whispering. Things like 'Are they finally together? Looks like it. They look so cute together! How dare she! James is mine!' It was very embarrassing, but we did our best to ignore it. We sat with our friends and continued talking. A few minutes later James squinted and knelt towards me. "What are you doing James?"

"I think you have something in your eye." I lent in closer so we were almost at a kissing distance. "No, it's just a sparkle."

I blushed and looked down. For once, I have no response. Lately it has been getting harder and harder to come up with witty responses. Normally, it will just come naturally. But lately it feels like they may finally be starting to work. No, they couldn't be. That would imply that I liked him! And I most certainly do not. Do I? Maybe…wait, no. I brushed it off and tried to act normally.

Soon Dinner was over and we returned to our rooms. I immediately went to my room and climbed into my bed. Today has been a long day full of nerves, physical exhaustion, and confusion. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Hate it? Want to sick Fluffy the three headed dog on me cause it was that bad? Review! Please review honestly. Cause how will I ever get better if all I get is people saying they liked it? But really, I love reviews! Last time I got a review my sister was in the same room as me. When I read it she says my smile was so big she was about to call a mental hospital.<p>

I will have the next chapter posted soon :)


	6. Chapter 5

I hope you like this, cause it is probably going to be the only update for another week or so. I have a rehersal Wednesday, and then Opening night for my play is Thursday. Then I have a preformance Friday along with my birthday. And Saturday I have 2 preformaces. So I'm going to be insanly busy. But anyways, here it is!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It's been a month since the try outs. There has been practices nearly every day. I am absolutely exhausted. Between practices, classes, homework, head duties, and tutoring I have no time to myself any more. I wish that for just a little while, I could forget about everything and just have fun and relax. But there is no time for that. Speaking of no time, I have patrol in 5 minutes with James.

I put the finishing touches on an essay that is due tomorrow, and I headed downstairs to meet James. We have become quite close since we spend a lot of time together. It feels like we can talk about almost everything. He still asks me out frequently though. But for some crazy reason, I don't mind it much anymore. "Hey James."

"Ello Lily, shall we?"

We headed out the door. Talking and laughing for most of the time. Every so often we would find couples kissing in broom cupboards and we would have to send them away. But other than that, it was basically quiet. For a few minutes we walked in an awkward silence. That is, until James just had to go and break it. "Hey Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"You look tired, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"And I bet your feet hurt too."

I looked at him. That was a strange comment. "I guess they're a bit soar."

"Well that makes sense. Cause you've been running through my mind all day."

I rolled my eyes. Yet another pick up line. "Yeah, running away from you."

He turned away almost like he was embarrassed. And I thought I may of heard a soft sigh coming from his lips. His sweet, perfect, kissable lips…Wait! What the heck am I saying? I do not like James! I repeat! I do not like James! I need to stop these thoughts. I have been saying no since we met. I can't just all of a sudden say yes! I am still certain that he is just doing this because I say no. And as soon as I say yes he will dump me like trash at the side of a road.

But, I do wonder if that would really happen. Would he really do that? Or would he actually treat me right? Would he treat me like a girl he loved? Or just another fling? I'll probably never know unless I do say yes. I have never actually said yes to anyone. Not that I really could. James is the only boy that has ever shown any interest towards me. Unlike every single girl at this school I have never had a boyfriend. I wonder what it would feel like. To me cared for. To be kissed. To love. And to me loved. I hope I'll find out soon.

"Why are you so tired Lily? You normally are full of energy."

"I don't know. I guess I'm stretching myself too thin. I always have to do something for someone and I have no time to just relax."

"I understand. I'm the same way. I always have something to do. I don't really even have time for pranks anymore. But I'm guessing you like that."

I laughed. "I must say, I am. But it looks like the mauraders are doing okay with out you. They've pulled some pretty good one."

"Yeah, they have. I've taught them well. But really Lily. You need to find some time to relax. If you don't, you won't have any energy to do anything."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I'll see if I can take a short break from tutoring. Not completely, but getting rid of a bit of that will give me so much time."

"That's the spirit Lils!"

I looked down at my watch. "James? It's getting late. We should go back."

"Alright Lily, let's go.

We walked in silence for awhile. Until once again James broke it. "Hey Lily? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Why? Why do you always say no. I have been asking you out for years, every single time you have said no. I really do care for you and I want nothing more than for you to be mine."

I looked over at him, shocked. He has never asked me anything like that before. "Well, umm, well…Honestly you're a player. Every few days you get a new girlfriend. And soon after you dump her and move on to the next. I don't just want to be another of those girls."

He looked at me, shock and realization written on his face. "Really? That's why? I only ever dated those girls because I was trying to get my mind off of you. And I broke up with them because I knew that they weren't the one for me. And if that is the only reason you said no, what about before? Back when we were younger?"

I chuckled at the memories. "The pick up lines. My sister always used to say that guys who used them were no good."

"Oh, so I've wasted all of that time trying to find new ones when all the while you hated them?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But I must admit, it is tons of fun coming up with responses."

"Really? You like that? Cause for me that sucks."

"Yeah, well. Oh, it looks like we're here. Good night James."

"Goodnight Lily. Remember, our first game is in only 2 days."

"How could I forget? You remind me every hour. Anyways, see you in the morning."

I headed up the stairs. As I did I heard James faint voice. "Yeah, sweet dreams Lily."

I changed and flopped into bed. What am I going to do? Should I say yes, or no next time? He really seems like he may actually care about me. Maybe it's not just some game with me as a trophy. Maybe he was actually telling the truth. But, I can't say yes. At least…not now. These thoughts drifted through my head until I fell asleep, only to fall into dreams of him.

* * *

><p>What did you think? I really do want to know so you should review. Also, if you want to in your review post a pick up line. Please though, keep it appropriet. I'm sad to say that there won't be many more chapters. Maybe another 2 or 3. I'm not sure yet. But I still need reviews and pick up lines!<p>

Also, if you have ever seen the family channel show, Shake it Up and you are a fan, check out my other story :)


	7. Chapter 6

Hey! It's been awhile. I have been busy. My preformances all went great, the audiences loved it :) So since that's done I will be able to update quicker. But you should know, I was pretty disapointed with the reviews. I think I got a grand total of 1 on the last chapter. I was hoping for more. But anyways...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Tomorrow is the day of my first ever quiditch game. I have been practicing for ages, and I am pretty good if I do say so myself. I have cut back on some of my tutoring sessions. So I now have more relaxing time. But I use all that time for practice. Since I am so afraid of crowds, I might as well at least try to play well before I humiliate myself.

Speaking of humiliation, I haven't had to turn James down again. He has completely stopped asking me out. Well…not completely. But he has stopped using pick up lines completely. I guess he really listened when I said I didn't like them.

Anyways, James and I were given the night off from patrol so we are sitting in our common room, chatting about anything that pops into our heads. "Ready for tomorrow Lils?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Do you think the whole school will be there?"

"No, not the whole school…just most of it."

"Oh, well that makes me feel so much better. I am definitely going to find some way to humiliate myself tomorrow."

"No you won't Lily. Slytherine isn't as good as they want people to think."

"But still, I just have a feeling."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Until for once, it was I who broke it. "James, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"The reason I have stage fright. Well, never mind."

"What is it Lily? I would really like to know."

"Okay, but it's a bit of a long story."

"I have all night."

"Okay, well…here it goes. When I was 7 I was supposed to be in my cities spelling bee. I was the person chosen to represent my entire grade. I did fine for most of it. Got every word right. Until the last one that is. I stood up in front of everyone. There was at least a few hundred people there. They said my word, I didn't know it. And before I knew it I had soiled myself in front of everyone. And to make it worse, I was so embarrassed I tried to run of the stage. But I forgot about the step and I tripped and fell flat on my face."

I felt my face going red, even redder than my hair. I cautiously looked over at James. I could see that he was trying to hold in laughter. "Oh, so that's why."

I sighed. "Go ahead."

He burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Understandable, it was a pretty funny (and super embarrassing) story. After a few minutes he finally settled down and stopped laughing. "Okay now James, since I told you that I want you to tell me something."

"Okay, like what?"

"I want to know why you have stopped asking me out."

"Oh, yeah…that." He hesitated. "Well you see…Remember the night we had patrol, and we talked about stuff? And you said you didn't actually like pick up lines?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Before that I thought that all girls liked them. And I realized that if I was wrong about that, I was probably wrong about a lot of other stuff too. Like, I used to think that you actually did like me. I thought you just said no cause you didn't want to lose, not that it was ever a game. Or at least, it wasn't to me. So after that I realized that if you were going to say yes, you already would have. So I stopped."

Wow. "You know James, I used to think you were a total prick. But really, you are a sweet guy."

With that, we said goodnight and went up to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day! I hope I don't do anything to stupid.

THE NEXT DAY

Today is the day! I finished changing into my quiditch uniform in the girls room, which was really just a separated space in the griffindor's room. Then I headed out to meet everyone, and hear James's speech. He spoke for awhile, everything he said was encouraging. Maybe we will do well.

We mounted our brooms, and flew out when we were called. James and the Slytherine captain reluctantly shook hands, and the game began. I flew up above the pitch to look for the snitch. I threw in a few trick dives to confuse the other seeker, something that James advised doing. It worked. Now when I really go for it he will think I'm just bluffing.

I continued flying. But I also paid slight attention to what was happening bellow me with the rest of the match. Griffindor was doing well. But Slytherine was close behind. The snitch would be the only thing that could win either of us the game.

Suddenly, I saw a small glimmer of gold near the hoops on the other side of the field. I went for it. The other seeker thought I was bluffing at first. But he caught on all to quickly. I almost had it. If I could just get a slight bit closer…woah! A bludger went wizzing by my head. Much to close for comfort.

The snitch flew slightly above me, just out of my reach. I decided on a risky move, standing on my broom. I reached as high as I could, as quickly as I could and…I had it! I just won for Gryfindor! I was in my moment of glory, Not paying as much attention to things as I should of. Seconds later I felt something impact with my back. A bludger, sent my way by an angry Slytherin beater. I was falling. Falling from my broom to the hard ground. The last thing I head was a voice, screaming my name. Then everything went black

* * *

><p>What did you think? Review and let me know! The more reviews, the faster I update. But you should know, there is only going to be another 2 chapters until it is all over. By the way, I would really like some constructive critisism. I have a big test next week on writing, part of it will be a short story and it is worth alot of marks. So I want to know how I can improve.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

This is it guys, this is the final chapter. I want to deicate this chapter to my Harry Potter loving friend (and crush) Jayden and of course, to all you wonderfull readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I don't know what's happening. I remember racing for the golden snitch, but I have no idea what happened after that. I feel tired now. And I have a terrible pain in my abdomen. I can't open my eyes. Well, maybe I can. But I'm far to tired to try. I want to sleep again. I hear voices. What are they saying? They sound…familiar. Yes, I know those voices. Alice, Sirius, Remus and James. They sound worried. Did someone get hurt?

My curiosity got the best of me. I opened my eyes, blinded by the light and the white room. I know where I am, I'm in the informatory. Then, I saw them. Their voices quiet, their tone worried. They don't seem to have noticed me yet. I decide to make my awakening known. "Did we win?"

They all came down on me Hugging me, their eyes full of happy tears. My ears filled with the chorus of 'Lily! Your okay! Your not dead! Thank god!' Etcetera, Etcetera. I was a bit confused, why are they so emotional? "What happened?"

They all looked at each other, none of them wanted to speak. But finally, James sighed and started explaining. "Well, you had caught the snitch. Winning the game. And Slytherine didn't take that to well. Especially their beater. He found a bludger, and smashed it at you. It hit you, right in the stomach. Breaking a few of your ribs in the process. And you fell, of your broom. You fell a good 50 feet."

"Wow, I did? And I hit the ground."

Sirius spoke up, "No, you would of. But Prongs here caught you."

I was shocked, James may of just saved my life. I looked over at him. He blushed. He rarely did that but I must admit, he is cute when he does. "Thank you, James. You saved my life."

"I don't think I did, I just caught you. Madame Pomfrey probably would have been able to fix you up if you did hit the ground. She was able to heal your ribs after all."

I felt the corner of my lip turn up into a small smile. "Guys, could you leave me alone for a little while? I need a nap."

They nodded and exited the room. For a moment, I thought I heard James whisper something like "Anything for you love. I'll be back."

With that, my smile grew, as I drifted into a soft, dreamless sleep.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

I awoke again. This time I knew just what was going on. I had been hit by a bludger and then I fell off of my broom, only to be caught by James. I was still soar, but I felt much better. I opened my eyes and looked around. In the chair right by my bed I saw a sight that I wasn't really expecting to see. It was James, asleep in the chair. He is adorable when he sleeps. I feel a small smile creep onto my face. I nudge him. "James? James? Wake up."

He stirred, but didn't wake up. I smirked, I knew exactly what I could do to wake him up. I sat up in my bed, reached over, and kissed his cheek. He smiled, and his eyes fluttered open. "Lily?"

"Hi James, what are you doing here?"

He looked down and blushed. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I feel like it's kind of my fault that this happened to you. You have no idea how worried I, er, we were."

Wow, after years of him being a total prick…he is the sweetest guy I know. "Thank you, James. But it wasn't at all your fault. You couldn't have done a thing to stop it. It doesn't matter anymore though, I'm completely fine."

"That is great to hear from you. Madame Pomfrey said that you'll be able to leave in the morning."

"That's great. I've always hated it in here. It's to white and it smells to clean. Speaking of morning though, what time is it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Three?"

I looked outside, it was pitch black except for the moon and the stars, shining in the night sky. I heard him chuckle. I looked back at him, confused. "What?"

"What?"

"It's just that…never mind."

"What? Tell me."

"it's just that…you look beautiful right now. Not that you always don't. But, especially now."

I looked down at myself. I'm wearing a hospital gown. And my hair is probably a mess. How could I possibly look beautiful? I sighed. "Get some sleep James."

He nodded and sank back down into his chair. I meant in his bed, not in some hard chair. But before I could say anything he had already fallen asleep. I take another long look at him, then drift back to sleep. This time, dreaming of him.

A FEW DAYS LATER

The shock of everything has gone down. Everyone has stopped asking me how I'm feeling, or if I need help carrying anything. Everything is back to normal. Except that is, for James. We are closer than ever, he is always by my side. Always asking to walk me to class, or carry my books. It is the sweetest thing. I guess he still feels sort of responsible for everything that happened, no matter how many times I tell him it wasn't his fault.

Now we are sitting at a table in the library, working on our latest homework assignment, a 2 foot long essay. Books piled all around our table. I look over at him. His eyebrows fixed and he is nibbling on the end of his quill, trying to concentrate. I realize, it's time. Time to do something that I promised myself I would never do.

"Hey James?"

"Yes Lils?" He asked, looking up from his essay.

"What time is it?"

He looks down at his watch. "1:17"

"Okay thanks. So it's November 17th, 1977. At 1:17 p.m. I just wanted to be able to remember the exact moment when I finally realized that I wanted to date you."

He looked at me, shock, confusion, and excitement in his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Will you go out with me James?"

"Absolutely."

Pick up lines are definitely not as bad as I thought they were.

* * *

><p>That's it! It's over! Even though it is over, I still want your reviews! You have no idea how much reading your reviews actually means to me. It makes me feel like what I do on here might actually be good, like maybe I am good at something. Anyways, thank you for reading! It was fun writing this, and I hope to write another fanfiction soon, can't promise it will be about Harry Potter though. THANK YOU! :D<p> 


End file.
